Quickening the Dragon Egg
28 June 15: Currently under construction and subject to change This page summarises the evolution of your Dormant Dragon Egg into a Young Dragon: a very long and difficult process. GoTA Player Tools - another useful dragon evolution resource. 'Step One: Purchase a Dormant Dragon Egg' The Dormant Dragon Egg can be acquired by purchasing in the Shop for 53 , as part of a deal, or winning from the Quartermaster. 'Step Two: Select Your Fealty' If you have not made the following Talent points Permanent, you might consider evolving your dragon whilst sworn to... *A House that will improve crafting speed *House Greyjoy: Arms of the Kraken Talent - Faster adventures *House Lannister: 10 Various Talents - Craft equipment and units cheaper *House Martell: Glasshouse Building Talent - Craft ceremonial bowls 'Step Three: Purchase Premium Upgrades & Build' See also this list of upgrades that will improve crafting speed and cost. Essential *5 Sept: Altar to the Stranger - Ceremonial Dagger *5 R'hllor Temple: Statue of Azor Ahai - Oracle Optional *10 Dragon Pit: Steel Chains - extra 10% chance for additional Luck These will help you run Adventures faster: *5 Smithy: Horseshoes - Faster Battle *5 Embassy: Foreign Diplomat - Faster Spy *5 Alchemists' Guild: Stash of Old Wildfire - Faster Adventures 'Step Four: Optimise Adventure Speed' Focus on maximising your Adventure speed with these three premium upgrades (see above), Level 30 Talents, and fully-sealed speed equipment. You might also consider evolving as a Greyjoy for access to the Arms of the Kraken talent. 'Step Five: Activate Tactics' Try to activate these tactics at the appropriate and relevant intervals in order to maximise their effect. Player Tactics *Alchemist's - faster non-luck crafting *Rabbit - faster luck crafting *Red Comet - extra 70% chance for additional Luck Alliance Tactics *Explorer's - bonus to quest/adventure attacks *Outrider's/Traveller's - faster adventure/attack speed 'Step Six: Gather Materials' First you need to gather lots of materials, which will likely involve completing many Adventures as well as crafting. Offering recipe: Items available through Adventuring (low drop rates ~1%): *Ceremonial Bowl: Vol II 58 and 92D *Incense: Vol II 63N and 82D *Sacrifice: Vols II 59, 76, 99N, and III 125D :Secondary items: :*Black Ash: Vol II 61N and 93 :*Pure Water: Vol II 84D Items available through Crafting: from Quests |battle=2 |trade=2 |intrigue=2 |resource1=Lead |resource1_qual=Uncommon |resource2=Dyed Textile |resource2_qual=Uncommon |resource3=Hard Wood |resource3_qual=Uncommon |resource1_qty=8 |resource2_qty=8 |resource3_qty=8}} *Non-Fealty Buildings It is not hard to stock Incense so, with ready Offerings, multiple Quickenings can be attempted. 'Step Seven: Awakening the Dormant Dragon Egg' So far, you only had to have a great deal of stamina to repeat the same Adventures hundreds of times to get the materials, now you also need a great deal of luck. Because you did not prepare for the quickening, you only prepared for a chance of it, and that chance is very slim (probably around 1%). You need to take the materials to the Alchemists' Guild, including the Dormant Dragon Egg which has to be unequipped before the crafting. After a long and expensive crafting, if you are terribly lucky, you may end up with a Live Dragon Egg, which has slightly better stats than the Dormant One. It may take hundreds of attempts (including hundreds of Offerings to make) or just a few. It is intentionally extremely difficult, because there are only places for very few dragons in Westeros. 'Step Eight: Gathering materials again' This is what you aim for: To have the Dragon Horn, you need to do crafting in four Fealty Buildings, or the Dragon Pit: *2 Aurochs from the Feast *a Great Horn from the Hunting Lodge *a Jeweled Armor from the Mine and *the Dragon Horn from the Shipyard. You also need a large amount of Resources: *10 Valyrian Glyphs *15 Weirwood and 30 Lead (to craft 3 Forest Armors) *15 Steels *10 Sparkling Jewels (could be crafted from 60 Black Ash + 60 Precious Ore + 60 Ore) *3 Crystal Swords (Legendary weapons) Most of the resources can be acquired from Adventures, including the Crystal Swords. 'Step Nine: Hatching the Dragon' Once again you need a tremendous amount of luck as you enter your Reliquary, or Dragon Pit with your dragon egg and horn. You will also need 5 Pyres, which are not easy to come by, as you only have a "small chance" (10%?) of crafting it in R'hllor Temple, though you may also get it from a few Challenges. The "very small chance" to hatch the dragon is probably even less than that of quickening the egg. There is no information on how much, but it is estimated to be below 1% (probably even as small as 0,1%). However, you can end up with a truly legendary (at least, in the common meaning of the word) companion, which will only be available to the most reckless players. The "Dragon Project", as some call it, is an extremely long and difficult path, especially if you look it from the perspective at the beginning of the game. However, as you grow, max out your Buildings, equip a horde of Sworn Swords with legendary and peerless Equipment, you may be looking for a greater challenge. This is that challenge. Category:Guides and Tutorials